neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Kurome Ankokuboshi/Quotes
Kurome Ankokuboshi General *''"You're surprisingly persistent, Gearsy. I wanted to keep you alive, so you could taste eternal despair, but I've changed my mind."'' *''"CPU Candidates... Gold Third... no matter how many moronic people gather, they're still morons."'' *''"How dare you take the console from me... I've waited decades to break this seal... Don't think you'll leave here alive."'' *''"I won't let my dregs and my inferior juniors stand up to me like this!"'' *''"Planeptune. That's the name of your... no, the name of my nation." (appearing to Uzume for the first time) *"Ha ha. Nice to meet you, "Me." This is our first encounter, face to face."'' *''"I know everything you don't... Yes, for example, I know what happens when two dimensions end up with the same coordinates. I'll tell you. It's a freebie. When that happens, those two dimensions will fuse together, forming one single dimension."'' *''"Even if 'I' come here, what can you possibly do? If you kill me, this world and 'I' will disappear. If you don't kill me, Hyper Dimension and Heart Dimension will fuse. I myself will become Hyper Dimension."'' *''"Just a little longer... A little longer and the two dimensions will fuse! You're stuck, 'Me.'"'' *''"... Now you've said it. Then, I will defeat myself and the others in this very place. I was planning to have you taste eternal hell as part of my revenge, but anymore than this and you'l just get in my way. Come here, Dark Purple. Green, Black, and White as well." (summoning all the Dark CPUs) *"Dark CPUs are but a product of my delusion. as long as I have negative energy, I can create as many as I like. I still have your powers, too."'' *''"Then how about this? Green, Black, White, become one with Purple."'' *''"So? How do you like this ultimate Dark CPU which carries all the powers of the CPUs? And lastly, if I fuse together with it, it will be the birth of the ultimate Dark CPU!" (transforming into Dark Orange) *"Nothing will get in the way of my revenge! If I'm to disappear, I'll take the other dimension CPU's power along with meeeee!!'' *''"I won't accept this, I won't, I won't I won't! I won't ever accept this! I won't! I caaaaaan't!!'' *''"However, I'll be the one to be reborn. I won't just hand it over to 'Me.'"'' *''"As long as there is hatred, I will exist. You can't possibly win, you aren't even a fully realized person. Your chances are zero."'' Battle * "Die!" ''(Normal Attack) * ''"Disappear!" ''(Normal Attack) * ''"BOOOOOOM!" (Normal Attack) * "BE CRUUUUSHED!" (Normal Attack) * "Could you disappear already?!" ''(Dream Striker) * ''"Disappear, disappear, disappear, DISAPPEAR!" ''(Dream Striker) * ''"Sink into the whirlpool of delusion!" ''(Fantasy Breaker) * ''"You're getting on my nerves!" ''(Dream Denying Strike) * ''"Die, die, die, die, DIE!" ''(Dream Denying Strike) * ''"I'll show you despair... FLY AWAAAAAAY!" ''(Dream Denying Strike) * ''"Vanish!" ''(Dream Denying Strike) * ''"Doesn't work." ''(Hit, 0 damage) * ''"Was that an attack?" ''(Hit, 0 damage) * ''"Useless." ''(Hit, 0 damage) * ''"Weak." ''(Hit, low damage) * ''"So you scratched me." ''(Hit, low damage) * ''"How meager." ''(Hit, low damage) * ''"Not yet!" ''(Hit) * ''"This is nothing!" ''(Hit) * ''"WHAT?!" ''(Hit, high damage) * ''"I'm not giving this up to you!" ''(turn start) * ''"You're nothing but the dregs!" '' (turn start) * ''"I'll be the last one standing!" ''(turn start) * ''"Give it up, 'me!'" ''(turn start) * ''"I'm... being cornered?" (turn start, low HP) * "I'm... going to disappear?" (defeated) * "So... I'm going to disappear..." (defeated) * "This is my despair." ''(Player defeated) Dark Orange General *"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !! This is the ultimate! This is the most suitable power to take revenge on the scum of Gamindustri!!"'' *''"Useless, useless, useless!! The likes of those who can't fight properly without their precious Sharing Field is no match for me! Even if you did activate the field, it wouldn't be capable of suppressing my power!!"'' *''"Your hidden ace? What a laugh! No matter what card you have, it can't stop me!"'' *''"Are you insane?! That is 'Our' lifeline...! If you use it up, it would mean 'Our' death! Do you understand that?!"'' *''"You scum! What useless resistance!!!"'' *''"Not yet! I haven't exacted my revenge!! Until I exact my revenge on Gamindustri... ... I can't, I CAAAAAAAAAAN'T!!!!'' *''"I won't accept this! I won't accept this! I'm going to have my revenge! Revenge, REVEEEEENGE!!"'' *''"I WONT DISAPPEAR! I CAN'T DISAPPEAR! I CAN'T, I CAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!!!" (mid-battle, True Ending, 1/2 HP) *"...I'm fading away... ......My existence is... disappearing... No..I don't want to disappear... Why does the world insist on... ........rejecting me.....?"'' (mid-battle, True Ending, low HP) Battle ;Let us begin the banquet of delusions! ;Accept your nightmare! ;Fools! There is only pitch-dark despair in the future! (Using her ultimate attack) ;This is... impossible! (Low HP) ;You still struggle? (Low HP) ;Useless! (Hit, no damage) ;Pathetic scrubs! (Hit, low damage) ;Foolish! (Hit, low damage) ;How can I... how can I... HOW CAN I?!! (Defeated) ;Hope is just an illusion in the end. (Player defeated) Category:Kurome Ankokuboshi Category:Quotes